Usuario Blog:Sr.Chuu/Battletale/Episodio 7 (Final de Temporada): Adios, mundo
NOTAS IMPORTANTES Primero: Este episodio originalmente iba a ser un especial dividido como 2 capítulos, pero luego se decidió dejar como un especial a secas. Segundo: Este episodio marcará el fin de la temporada, la cual empezará a escribirse dentro de 2 semanas. Tercero: Gracias por seguir esta serie. Pronto se expandirá más el universo de Battletale en este Wiki :D. Aparte, avisaré cuándo hay que poner música a partir de Ahora. Música #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAmsdUoyiZg (Poner cuando se llegue a la escena del ascensor) #https://youtu.be/19r0tMleDLM?t=23s (A partir del segundo 23, cuando Frisk rompe a llorar al irse de casa de Kyle) #https://youtu.be/ZvLCax9c2Hg?t=30s (Cuando Zeta Flowey combate contra la entidad) Sinopsis La entidad ya empieza a tener ganas de acabar con el mundo. A su vez, Frisk, Flowey, Sans, Undyne, Alphys y Mettaton forman un plan para salir a buscar las almas. Al día siguiente, Frisk asiste a la escuela, y Kyle le invita a comer a su casa, con su madre Muffet. Mientras esto sucede, Megatron y la entidad tienen un encuentro, aliándose juntos para conseguir sus objetivos. Flowey se entera de ello, y decide empezar el plan lo antes posible, y entonces llega el momento más decisivo para todos en el subsuelo. Episodio Primer Acto (1º parte) Se ve cómo la entidad del quinto episodio ha tomado la forma que tenía en el sueño de Undyne y ataca a Sans, quien intenta frenar los ataques Se ve a Megatron apuñalar a Sans, el cual se queda sin aliento Sans cae arrodillado Frisk intenta correr hacia Sans La humanidad es bastante curiosa. Todos lloramos la muerte de nuestros seres queridos, por muy duros que nos consideremos. Un humano necesita cariño natural. Y eso es lo que conseguí aquí. Desgraciadamente, esa entidad es muy fuerte. Pero lo que es más fuerte que eso, es lo que he llegado a sentir con mis compañeros del subsuelo. Con todos vosotros Undyne, has sido una gran luchadora. Y tuvimos buenos momentos cocinando, ¿verdad? Mettaton, estás como una cabra. Toriel, perdona lo que te haya hecho sentir durante mi ausencia. Se que solo querías rellenar ese vacío. Pero lo hice para protegerlos a todos. '' ''Flowey, a pesar de nuestros enormes altibajos, a la hora de la verdad siempre has intentado salvarme. Perdona todas las veces que te pegué de esa forma. También perdóname por hacerte sufrir éste final. '' ''Sans, Papyrus… vosotros fuisteis como hermanos. ¿Qué digo hermanos? Como Padres. Un padre serio pero inocente y feliz, y otro con el que te echabas muchas risas. ¿Dónde estuvisteis toda mi vida? Os juro que si hay oportunidad para salvaros lo haré. Me da igual si arriesgo mi vida. Ya es hora de tomar una decisión adulta y sentirme en paz de una vez. Se hace una retrospectiva, y se enfoca a la casa de Papyrus El letrero de Snowdin dice “Antes de la catástrofe”, dando a lugar que la retrospectiva empieza En la puerta, se ve a Papyrus despidiendo a Frisk quien va a caminar a la escuela Papyrus entra en su casa En el salón, se observa a Sans sentado en el sofá viendo la tele Sans se muestra serio y visiblemente atento Papyrus: (Impresionado) ¡Sans! ¿Estás viendo las noticias por tu cuenta? Papyrus saca una cámara y saca una foto Papyrus: ¡Macho, este momento es histórico! Sans se ríe, pero sin ganas Sans: Sí… Papyrus: (sospechando) Mierda, a ver si no va a ser el Sans de verdad. Sans: (Serio) Sí, Papyrus. Soy yo. Pero este tema es muy importante. Papyrus: (pensando) Joé, ¿tendrá resaca o qué? Papyrus: Y… ¿De qué se trata ese asunto? Sans: No tienes por qué saberlo, Papyrus. Es algo muy gordo. Papyrus: ¡Precisamente por eso! ¡Si es algo gordo, soy tu hermano y puedo ayudarte! Sans: (pesimista) No, no creo que puedas hacerlo. Papyrus: (ligeramente molesto) ¿Por qué te niegas a recibir ayuda? Papyrus: Dios, Sans. Solo quiero facilitarte las cosas, no interferir. Sans: (Pesimista) ¿Acaso piensas que en un asunto como éste sirven las ayudas? Papyrus: ¿Pero a qué te refieres? Sans no aguanta el callárselo Sans: Hay un apocalipsis inminente. Y va a ser muy complicado pararlo. Y así, Sans tuvo que explicarle con paciencia a Papyrus todo lo que iba a suceder después y los sucesos misteriosos del pasado Sans: ¿… te quedó alguna duda? Papyrus: (levantando la mano) ¿Cómo puñetas la entidad se llevó todo menos el bar de Grillby? Sans: (bromeando) Yo que sé, se tomaría un menú del día o algo. Papyrus: (aliviado) Sí, es el Sans de verdad. La escena cambia, y se ve a Megatron en Waterfall, pateando un caparazón vacío mientras camina Megatron: (burlándose enfadado) Miradme, soy una pez con tetas que es amiga de una humana. Me gusta romper mis principios cuando me sale del forro de los libros. Megatron hace gestos de gallina Megatron: (Burlándose de Flowey) ¡Miradme! ¡Soy una flor marica que se cree la leche por hacer tropezar a un dinosaurio potente! ¡No tengo que preocuparme de nada, porque estoy atado al (censura) suelo de los (censura)! Megatron se queda quieto Megatron: (suspira) Tío, ¿Qué me pasa últimamente? Es como que me estoy volviendo medio inútil. ¿Será que los Ankylosaurus vivimos poco tiempo y me estoy haciendo mayor? Megatron entra en razón Megatron: ¡Espera! Si tengo 10 años, y ni siquiera he crecido suficiente como para degenerar. Megatron se sienta en el suelo Megatron: ¿Cuándo me convertí en una nenaza incapaz de matar a un simple humano? La esencia, ahora con una forma más asemejada a un humano, pero manteniendo su sonrisa roja, se acerca a Megatron. La esencia tiene ahora un aspecto de Entidad antropomorfa Entidad: (voz dulce) ¡Hola, pequeño! He oído que tienes problemas para matar a un humano. Megatron: (Sorprendido) ¿Y tú quién carajo eres? Entidad: El nombre de mi persona es lo de menos. Yo vine a ayudarte a ti. Megatron: (Se tapa los oídos) ¡LALALALALA! ¡No te escucho porque no se tu nombre! Entidad: (molesta) ¡Vale, te diré el nombre! ¡Pero cállate y quítate las manos de los oídos! La entidad se acerca a Megatron La entidad susurra su nombre, de manera que solo el Ankylosaurus lo oiga Megatron: (Aliviado) Ahora sí que te voy a escuchar. Puedes seguir. Entidad: Como iba diciendo, se me ha ocurrido un plan en el que los dos saldremos beneficiados. Megatron: (Interesado) Interesante. Sigue contando. Entidad: Verás. Mi única ambición en este momento es destruir este asco de mundo. Y pensé: “¿Pero no sería mejor si tuvieses a gente malvada para cuando crees tu propio mundo?” y sinceramente, chiquitín, me gusta tu fuerza. Pero yo puedo darte más. Suficiente como para erradicar a todos nuestros enemigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los ojos de Megatron se ponen rojos Megatron: (enloquecido) ¡Destruiremos a todos con nuestras propias manos! ¡Será todo un maldito placer colaborar! Entidad: Bueno. Me tengo que ir ya, me gusta mantenerme en escondido y de vez en cuando trolear un poco antes de ponerme seria con la destrucción. Megatron: (eufórico) ¡Nos vemos enseguida! Entidad: ¡Por cierto! Tu poder aumentará la próxima vez que nos reunamos. ¿Dónde quieres que sea? Megatron: (decidido) En Hotland. Si quieres hasta puedes empezar a destruirlo todo por esa zona, mientras que a mi no me afecte. Entidad: De acuerdo entonces. Nos vemos La entidad desaparece Megatron: ¡Hay la leche! ¡Por fin voy a sacarle las tripas a esa humana! Megatron se marcha, saltando de alegría La escena cambia, y se ve a Frisk y Kyle siendo los primeros en salir del aula Frisk: …De modo que le dije a Eric y Annie: “''¡Iros a la mierda! Ahora decidme; ¿Os gusta que respondamos como vosotros hacéis?”'' Kyle se ríe Kyle: (Riendo) ¡Esa sí que es buena! Ahora entiendo por qué Annie te echa males de ojo en cuanto no miras. Frisk: LOL ¿qué? Kyle: A todo esto, Frisk. ¿Te apetece venir a mi casa a comer? Stan pasa por delante y lo oye Stan: (Burlón) ¡Frisk y Kyle sentados en un arbolito! ¡Dándose piquitos en el morrito! Frisk le saca el dedo del medio a Stan Stan: ¡Eh, tranquila! ¡Era coña! Ni que tuvieras la regla ya. Frisk intenta calmarse para no pegar a Stan Stan: Hala, ta' luego. Stan se va ''' Frisk: Mamón… Kyle: He analizado un par de estadísticas. '''Saca una gráfica Kyle: Necesita ser catalogado con el aumentativo. Frisk: En fin, Kyle. Iré a comer. Pero debo llamar a Sans y eso. Es muy enrollado, así que no hay problema Kyle: (Feliz) ¡De acuerdo! Se cambia la escena y se ve a Undyne en su casa, junto con Alphys y Mettaton Undyne empieza a sacar varios sacos MUY desgastados y los golpea. Alphys: Bueno, ya le hice unos ajustes a esta cosa. Ahora se actualiza bien, porque antes solo tomaba el poder que tienes la primera vez que te escaneó y la forma que tienes en ese momento. Mettaton: ¿Y por qué hacía eso? Alphys: Creo que está bastante claro que soy subnormal y olvidé los retoques que hasta andaban apuntados. Mettaton: (con una cara de “8(“ en la pantalla) ¿Y no puedo jugar con la humana? Undyne se cabrea Undyne: (Gritando) ¡METTATON, el mundo está en juego! ¡¿Y tú aún piensas en la humana?! Mettaton: (Manteniendo la cara) Perdón. Undyne rompe el saco a puñetazos Alphys escanea a Mettaton Alphys: (leyendo su poder) 200. Alphys: (A Mettaton) ¡Vale! ¡Ahora ponte en modo peligrosillo! Mettaton saca un montón de armas eléctricas de su cuerpo Alphys: (leyendo) 560… ¡Vale! Alphys: Funciona perfectamente. Undyne: De acuerdo, todo va bien… Flowey aparece Flowey: Ahora, nos quedaría la parte final. Agarrar las 7 almas que hay acumuladas. Alphys: Cierto… Flowey: Pero Frisk es la que posee determinación. Sin ella, será difícil de Coj(censura) Flowey: Aún así, eso toca cuando ese demonio intente destruir el mundo. Undyne: Por cierto, recuérdale a la humana que llegue a la hora a entrenar. Flowey: Vale. Iré a buscarla. A estas horas estará acompañando a su amigo Kyle '''o en casa. '''Alphys se da cuenta de lo que dijo Flowey Alphys: (Sorprendida) ¿Kyle? ¿El hijo de Muffet? Undyne: (Sorprendida) ¡¿El de Muffet?! Flowey: Quiero saber quién carajo es Muffet. Flowey suspira, al ver que pasan de él Flowey: Bueno, me voy a buscar a Frisk. Cuando sea la hora estamos aquí. Flowey se sumerge debajo y se va La escena cambia, viéndose a Frisk en la casa de Kyle Kyle: Y esto es la cocina. Es grande de narices. Mide como el triple que todas las habitaciones juntas. Frisk: (Impresionada) Guau, asombroso... Una voz dulce comienza a cantar la canción “Spider Dance” Frisk: Coña, esa canción me resulta agradable. Kyle: (Llamando a su madre) ¡Mamá! ¿Eres tú? Voz dulce: ¡Sí, cariñín, soy yo! ¡Estoy practicando para el Karaoke familiar! Kyle: (Llamando a su madre) ¡Mira, que traigo una amiga a comer! La madre de Kyle baja de las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación del niño A los 2 segundos ya ha llegado hacia abajo Aparece un letrero que dice “Visión de Muffet”, aclarando que ahora vemos desde la perspectiva de una tal “Muffet” Frisk de repente se ve muy pequeñita y adorable, de pecho plano y con una cabeza ilustrada al estilo Pac-man Madre de Kyle: ¡Por el amor de dios, Kyle! A la madre se le abrillantan los ojos Madre de Kyle: (Enternecida por Frisk) ¡Hola, chiquitina! ¡Yo soy Muffet! ¿Y tú? Se ve un letrero que dice: “Visión de persona que no se droga/normal” Frisk y Kyle están con cara de Póker, normales. Frisk: (Extrañada) Soy Frisk. Muffet: (Feliz) ¡Me alegro de que mi niño quiera traerte a comer! En serio, me pareces súper linda, ¿Sabes? Frisk: (pensando) con tanto “ Sabes?” que he oído, si me dieran un dólar, me compraba una “Noentiendo Cambio”. Kyle: Bueno, pues… ¡Vamos allá! Frisk: De acuerdo. La escena cambia y se ve a Flowey buscando desesperadamente a Frisk por Hotland Flowey: (Preocupado y enfadado) ¡Maldita sea, Frisk! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Flowey avanza lo más rápido posible por Hotland, hasta que finalmente ha recorrido toda la zona. Se muestra con signos de impotencia y desesperación Flowey: (Más preocupado) ¡¿Pero dónde está la puñetera humana?! Flowey respira intranquilo Flowey: ¿Acaso estará en casa ya? Creo que es un poco pronto. Flowey: (Suspira) En fin, tendré que buscar por ahí. Flowey oye a Megatron canturrear a lo lejos, y decide esconderse en un poste Flowey ve a Megatron sentarse en un banco cerca de unas escaleras que llevan a una barca Flowey: (pensando mientras se asoma discretamente) ¿Acaso está feliz por haber intentado matar a la humana? Megatron: (Al aire) ¡Oye, tú! ¡Manifiéstate! Flowey cree que habla de él Flowey: (pensando asustado) ¡Ostras, ya me ha descubierto! Megatron: (A la entidad) ¡Entidad, ven aquí! ¡Hicimos un trato! Flowey: (pensando aliviado) Menos mal… La entidad se manifiesta, sentándose al lado de Megatron Entidad: ¡Buenas tardes, Megatron! ¿Qué tal las clases? Megatron: La escuela es inútil para un asesino como yo. Megatron: En fin, podríamos seguir considerando la oferta. Entidad: ¡Por supuesto! Te contaré todo el plan, ¿vale? Megatron: (Decidido) Te escucho. Entidad: A ti no te gusta la idea de que te maten, ¿no? Megatron: No me gusta cómo suena eso. Entidad: No, pero tranquilo. Eso vendrá cuando hayamos acabado con los demás. Verás, la humana tiene una costilla a la que llaman determinación. Y eso le permite volver una y otra vez de la muerte. Es como un zombie inmortal. Megatron: (Se queda pensativo, pero se ve molesto) o sea, matarla va a ser inviable. Entidad: Pero escucha. Por lo que he logrado ver de aquella vez que se electrocutó y se murió… Se muestra una caricaturización de Frisk electrocutándose y volviéndose polvo gris El alma de Frisk sale, y causa que el cuerpo de Frisk resurga por medio de una luz Frisk tiene cuidado y evita electrocutarse Entidad: Los humanos tienen la capacidad de que si reviven, recuerden lo que les sucedió e incluso el por qué de su muerte. Aunque solo pueden revivir los que tengan determinación. Megatron: Mira, sé que sonaré borde, pero… ¿Quieres ir al puñetero grano? Entidad: (suspira) En fin, Megatron. Lo que quiero decir, es que, a un ser humano, bueno, a todo ser vivo, no le gusta morir. Y pensándolo bien, se me ha ocurrido que podemos acabar con Frisk, matándola una y otra vez, hasta que pierda su determinación, y no vuelva a revivir. Dicen que la muerte y la resurrección en bucle es la peor tortura. Megatron: O sea, que el plan es matar a la humana hasta que se rinda, y luego arrasar este mundo. Entidad: Sí. Y para que puedas acompañarme a mi futuro universo, por desgracia, debes dejar que tu cuerpo físico muera. Megatron: Suena duro, pero seremos dioses. ¡Dioses que puedan hacer lo que sea! Entidad: A ver, que no he terminado. Megatron: Perdón. Entidad: Mira. Yo he sido humana hace tiempo, y aprendí sobre las almas de los monstruos. Vosotros tenéis la forma de un corazón invertido, generalmente blanco. Por desgracia, a pesar de ser fuertes, los monstruos que mueren, pierden su alma muy deprisa, pues se fragmenta a los segundos. Pero… ¿y si intentamos ponerte determinación de la humana en el alma? Megatron: ¿Insinúas que con esa determinación mi alma se haría estable? Entidad: Y con el paso del tiempo, absorberías suficientes moléculas como para adquirir un cuerpo en forma de espíritu, esencia o entidad. Megatron: (Encantando) ¡Joé, suena de maravilla! ¡Voy a ser una especie de dios! Entidad: Bueno, pues me alegro. Y recuerda. Tenemos que trabajar juntos o el plan servirá una mierda. La entidad toma el cuerpo de Megatron y le mete una esencia negra dentro Megatron ya no tiene pupilas, y se ve mucho más pesado y potente Megatron: De maravilla. ¡Vamos allá! Entidad: ¡Bueno, nos vemos enseguida! ¡El fin de todo está cerca! Flowey escuchó todo, y queda horrorizado ante la conversación, yendo a toda velocidad hasta Snowdin Se da un salto en el tiempo, y se ve a Flowey llamando a la puerta de la casa de Sans Flowey da golpes a la puerta, pero al otro lado se ve a Sans distraído viendo la televisión Sans: (Riéndose) ¡Qué buen programa, por favor! La puerta es tirada hacia abajo Sans oye el estruendo que causa Sans: (enfadado) ¡Flowey! ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! Flowey: (Alterado) ¡Maldita sea, Sans! ¡Necesito tu móvil ahora! Sans: Oye, tranquilo. ¿Qué pasa? Flowey se altera y trata de agarrar a Sans Flowey: (Muy alterado) ¡La entidad quiere destruir el mundo y matará a Frisk hasta que decida rendirse! ¡Hay que avisarla! ¡El plan de las almas tiene que llevarse a cabo ahora! ¡Además, un Ankylosaurus llamado Megatron se ha aliado con la amenaza, y ha ganado un poder impensable! Sans: (Alarmado) ¡Maldita sea, Flowey! ¡Y ella estará a estas horas comiendo en casa de Kyle! Flowey: (Chillando) ¡¿QUÉEEEE?! ¡Tío, que tenía que estar con nosotros en la casa de Undyne! Sans: ¡¿Y yo qué sabía, Flowey?! ¡Toma mi teléfono! Flowey agarra el móvil de Sans y llama a Frisk Flowey: (pensando) Por lo que más quieras, Frisk, ¡contesta! ¡No nos queda mucho tiempo! Ahora la escena pasa a la casa de Kyle, en la que todos acaban de comer Muffet: (A Frisk) Bueno, ¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta, guapa? ¿El arte, el doblaje? De repente, se oye al móvil de Frisk vibrar fuertemente Kyle: ¿Qué es eso? Muffet: (A Frisk) ¿Es tu teléfono, pequeña? Quizá debieras contestar. Frisk: Cierto… Frisk ve que la llamada es supuestamente de Sans Frisk contesta a la llamada Frisk: Dime, Sans. Voz de Flowey: ¡Frisk, escúchame atentamente! Frisk: (Sorprendida) ¡Flowey! ¿Le has robado otra vez el móvil a Sans o qué? Voz de Flowey: (Molesto) ¡Que no! El plano ahora se enfoca a Flowey Flowey: Escúchame atentamente. Fui a buscarte por Hotland por si era tarde y nos dábamos cuenta. Pero escuché algo que me dejó anonadado. Voz de Frisk: (Preocupada) Flowey, me estás preocupando. ¿Ha sucedido algún problema grave? Flowey: Megatron se ha aliado con la entidad. Voz de Frisk: (Sin creerlo) ¡Muy buena esa, Flowey! Pero no pienso picar. Flowey: No es ninguna broma, Frisk. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. El plano ahora se enfoca a Frisk otra vez, quien posee un rostro de terror en el rostro Voz de Flowey: Hablo totalmente en serio. Les vi sentados en un banco. Planean matarte tantas veces como haga falta hasta que ya no quieras volver debido al terror que te causará morir de nuevo. Frisk: (Perpleja) ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No me fastidies! Flowey: Y lo peor, es que esa entidad ha aumentado el poder de Megatron en una magnitud enorme. ¡Hay que ejecutar el plan B de inmediato! Frisk: (Atemorizada) ¡Dios, esto no puede estar pasando! Se oyen unas risitas infantiles y una voz Voz: Sí puede estar pasando. Y pasará que vais a morir. Al parecer solo Frisk lo oye Frisk: ¡Vale, Flowey! ¡Estaré ahí lo más humanamente rápido posible! Frisk cuelga la llamada Muffet: Vaya, ¿ya te vas? Una lástima, pero supongo que tienes cosas muy importantes. Kyle: ¡Adios, Frisk! ¡Nos veremos mañana en el instituto! Frisk: (Intentando sonreír normalmente) ¡Por supuesto, Kyle! ¡Hasta mañana! Muffet: ¡Adiós, pequeñina! https://youtu.be/19r0tMleDLM?t=23s empieza a sonar Frisk se va de la casa de Kyle, y cuando está fuera, deja de contener las lágrimas Frisk: (Hablando sola mientras llora) ¿Y si no hay mañana? ¿Y si os pasa algo mientras intento defender al mundo? No me lo perdonaría. Frisk: (sollozando y hablando de sus amigos) Chicos, sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Antes de llegar aquí, estaba muy perdida y no veía solución. Recuerdo los graves problemas de alcoholismo que tuve en aquella época, y esas tendencias suicidas. Si no fuera por vosotros, estaría probablemente colgada en una soga, pero vosotros me habéis acogido y me habéis hecho sentir que sí merecía seguir viviendo. Frisk: (dejando de llorar) Bueno. Frisk se seca las lágrimas Frisk: Pero ahora, no es momento para ponerse a lloriquear. ¡Hay que luchar hasta el final! Frisk: (Emotiva) Y lo haremos juntos… chicos. Frisk parte lo más rápido posible hasta Waterfall '''https://youtu.be/19r0tMleDLM?t=23s Deja de sonar '''Se cambia la escena y en casa de Undyne se ve reunidos a Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton y Flowey Sans: Bueno, repasemos el plan, ¿Vale? Frisk llega a casa de Undyne gracias a que la puerta la “comió” Frisk: (Agotada por correr) Ya… estoy… Aquí. Undyne: Son 4 y media y quedamos a las 5. Muy pronto. Los demás: (Gritando) ¡¿PERO ACASO TE OLVIDAS DE LO QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO?! Undyne: (Con cara de disculpa de Anime) Perdón. Sans: (Suspira) Es igual. Repasemos el plan. Sans: Flowey, tu irás a por las almas humanas lo primero. Flowey: ¡Alto ahí! ¡Antes dijiste que saldría después que todos los demás! Sans: Debido a la reciente alianza con Megatron, Alphys y Mettaton, seréis los segundos. Vosotros tenéis que detener a ese dinosaurio Para que evite matar a Frisk. Sans: Y por último, la humana y yo haremos lo más sencillo. Ir a por las almas. Frisk: ¡Espera! ¡Pero si acabas de decir que Flowey iba a por las almas! Sans: (Confundido) Espera, ¿Qué? Los demás: Hay la Os-(Censura), Sans. ¡Apuntémoslo en una hoja! Sans: ¿En serio? ¿Pensasteis lo mismo al unísono? Los demás: Sí. Sans: Aplastante, la verdad. Flowey: (Carraspeando) ¿Podemos volver al plan? Se da un salto en el tiempo y se ve la nueva esquematización del plan Sans: De acuerdo. Repasemos el plan. Flowey recuerda que la entidad quiere que trabajen juntos, y a Megatron no le queda más remedio que obedecer. Pero por si surge algún problema… Mettaton y yo combatiríamos contra el dinosaurio. Sans: Mientras tanto, Alphys y Flowey se ocuparían de buscar los caminos para llegar hasta el castillo del rey. Flowey examinaría los caminos, y Alphys informaría a Frisk, a través de una llamada. Y finalmente, Undyne y Frisk irían a por las almas humanas. En caso de que algo imprevisto sucediese cuando Frisk busque las almas, Undyne serviría como refuerzo. Sans: Si surge el primer imprevisto, es cuando empezamos a separarnos y a elaborar este plan. De mientras, andaremos juntos y con cuidado. Sans: (A Mettaton) Mettaton, tú que tienes detectores, ponte atrás por si nos quieren sorprender con un ataque trasero. Mettaton: ¡Mira qué listo cuando quiere! Sans: Y ahora, ¡Salgamos a por las almas! Sans: Pero después de ver los anuncios. Los demás: (Molestos) ¡SANS! La escena cambia, y se ve a Alphys con un mapa del subsuelo Alphys: ¡Seguidme! Yo giraré por un lado y vosotros lo haréis, ¿Vale? Alphys: (mientras mira el mapa) Según este mapa, para acceder al castillo, es necesario pasar por el denominado NÚCLEO. Frisk: (sin saber qué es) ¿El NÚCLEO? Alphys: El anterior científico real lo construyo como una forma de suministrar energía infinita, pero por azares del destino, murió sin ver lo que su invento hacía… Alphys: Aparte de tragárselo. Frisk: ¡¿Qué se cayó en su propia invención?! Flowey: (extrañado) Tiene pelotas la cosa. Undyne: Oye, Alphys. ¿Por casualidad es ese edificio que está encima de la lava en una plataforma? Undyne señala un edificio sobre una plataforma, el cual tiene muchas luces y dice “CORE” (Núcleo) Alphys: Vaya, pues sí. Frisk: Pues no veo camino para acceder a ello. Alphys: Eso es porque hay que dar mucha vuelta y subirse en no se cuantos ascensores. Los 5 siguen avanzando por el camino La escena ahora retrocede de lugar, en la entrada a Hotland, donde hay una fuente de refrescos La entidad está esperando cansada a Megatron Entidad: Rayos, ¿Dónde narices se habrá metido? Megatron llega hacia el mismo lugar Megatron: Mira que eres un poco vaga. Podrías haberme dicho todo antes, en mi casa. Entidad: Ignora eso. Lo que quería decirte es muy importante. Necesito que vayas y ataques a los 5 que se dirigen al castillo del rey, entre ellos la humana que tanto odias. Megatron: (Eufórico) ¡¿Por dónde se han ido?! Entidad: Se dirigen para entrar a eso que ellos llaman “NÚCLEO” Megatron: ¡Ah, sí! El NÚCLEO. Hay un hotel justo al lado de la entrada. Se come de maravilla en el hotel, preparan unas hamburguesas riquísimas. Entidad: (Molesta) ¡Espabila, hombre! ¡Que tienes que ayudarme! Megatron: (Suspira) Está bien. Voy a ir a cargarme a esa chusma. Megatron: Bueno, no. Mejor los llamo… “Hijos de la grandísima”. Entidad: Eso a mi me da igual. Tú solo acaba con ellos. Si no puedes, tengo un plan B, no te preocupes. Megatron: (Enrojeciendo sus ojos sin pupilas) ¡Voy a por la humana! ¡Nadie me detendrá! Megatron sale en busca del grupo La escena cambia otra vez, y se ve a Kyle en su habitación, haciendo los deberes Kyle: (hablando solo y pensativo) En cuanto ha recibido esa llamada de teléfono, Frisk empezó a notarse rara. Kyle: ¿Serán imaginaciones mías? ¿O en verdad hay algo que me está ocultando? Kyle: Lo cierto es que alcancé a ver que se fue, sollozando a medias. Kyle termina los deberes Kyle: La verdad, es que no se qué es lo que sucede. Pero entre los fenómenos paranormales y Frisk, empiezo a sospechar algo. Kyle baja abajo a ver las noticias de la tarde, a ver si hay algo que lo relacione todo De repente, la entidad se planta delante de Kyle Entidad: (voz dulce) ¡Buenas tardes, pequeño! Tengo una pregunta que podrías contestarle, ya que eres listo, ¿no? Kyle: Lo cierto es que soy el más aventajado por debajo de Frisk. Entidad: Sí, ya, FRISK. Esa niña que se quiere poner en mi camino. Kyle: ¿Qué OS ha sucedido? Entidad: (Voz más grave) Yo quiero acabar con este miserable mundo y ella simplemente quiere evitarlo. Es un ataque a la libertad de expresión, ¿no? Kyle: (perplejo) Bueno, una cosa es tener libertad de expresión y otra querer destruir el mundo. Entidad: ¡Pero no te preocupes! Si te revelas contra tu amiguita, puedo ofrecerte un puesto en mi mundo, porque todos sabemos que éste está condenado. Kyle: (Asustado) Déjame solo… ¡Eres un demonio vil! No pienso a-a-abandonar a mi amiga así, después de todo lo que hizo. Entidad: Bueno, ya veo que has decidido por ti mismo. Irónico, pues eres el debilucho de toda Snowdin, ¿cierto? Tu dependencia de SDI te está confiando mucho. Kyle: (Molesto) ¡Yo no me confío! ¡Lo que siento es verdad! ¡Y si ella quiere salvar al mundo, lo conseguirá! La entidad se ríe Entidad: Pobre bobo. Intentas evadir la realidad con esos pensamientos optimistas. La entidad suelta una especie de humo negro Entidad: ¡Pero así no funcionan las cosas! Entidad: (Enfadada) ¡Es por creídos y confiados por los que todo y todos han degenerado hasta volverse basura inútil! ¡¿Lo comprendes?! El humo hace que Kyle se desmaye Entidad: (mirando a Kyle desmayado) Ja. No me apetece matarte. Me das demasiada pena como para hacerme gastar mi valioso tiempo. La entidad se desvanece Muffet llega hasta donde Kyle y queda horrorizada Muffet: (Aterrorizada) ¡Hijo mío! ¡Tú no! Kyle da señales de vida, viéndose que respira, pero no se despierta Acto 2 (2º parte) La escena cambia, viéndose ahora al grupo de Frisk, siguiendo a Alphys Se topan por un camino que tiene varias direcciones Undyne: Coña, ¿Dónde hay que ir, Alphys? El mapa de Alphys se empequeñece, haciendo que los caminos parezcan una linea sola Alphys: (Molesto) ¡Cago en…! ¡Se ha empequeñecido este mapa! Esto me pasa por sacar la idea de un Anime. Sans: ¿Tú cuanto de ese Anime ves? Alphys: Dicen que llevo viéndolo desde los 8 años, así que… Alphys cuenta con los dedos Undyne: Resumiendo; “Ni puñetera idea” Flowey: (molesto) ¡¿Podemos seguir, por favor?! Alphys arregla el problema del mapa Alphys: ¡Vale, ya está arreglado! Frisk: ¿Qué dice? Alphys: Hay que ir por el norte ahora. El puntito se irá moviendo mientras andamos. Todos avanzan hacia el norte Megatron se encuentra escondido, a pesar de que el GPS de Mettaton nota algo El GPS pita Undyne: ¡¿Ya hay alguien intentando atacarnos?! Mettaton: Creo que viene de ese arbusto extrañamente puesto. Megatron “desaparece” antes de que lleguen Sans abre el arbusto, pero al ver que no hay nada, decide continuar con la ruta Frisk: ¿Falsa alarma? Sans: (mientras camina) Sí. A partir de aquí, las amenazas empezaron a crecer y a multiplicarse, como si fueran una especie de Virus. Pero nosotros habíamos esquematizado el plan bien. O eso era lo que pensábamos, porque el bando de los villanos siempre juega sucio Se vuelve a enfocar a donde antes estaba Megatron, y se ve que en realidad estaba agarrado a las paredes de una plataforma sobre la que había lava Megatron se sube de nuevo Megatron: (Enfadado) ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo matarlos seguro porque ese dichoso robot posee un localizador! La entidad se aparece brevemente Entidad: Tranquilo, yo me encargaré de ello. Tú de momento quédate aquí hasta que vuelva. La entidad se marcha, y Megatron espera impaciente La escena se cambia y se ve a Papyrus, cocinando espaguetis para todos los combatientes, con la esperanza de que ganarán En ello, se puede ver que la salsa Carbonara dice “You are Freaking great” (Sois la leche) Papyrus: (mientras Canturrea) Hermanito, humana, Florecilla y Undyne, ¡Mi espagueti OS gustará! ¡Y nos va a saber súper genial, porque la pelea vais a GA-NAR! La escena vuelve al grupo de Frisk caminando por Hotland. Alphys: Buenas noticias. Tomamos un par de desvíos más, y llegaremos al NÚCLEO Los demás: (Entusiasmados) ¡Allá vamos, Alphys! El equipo toma un desvío, que les dirigirá al NÚCLEO en un rato Se enfoca al GPS de Mettaton, el cual es pequeño y se ve fuera. Sale un poco de humo negro mientras Mettaton camina, pero de forma discreta, para que no sepan qué sucede. La entidad es la responsable Entidad: (Pensando) Vale… si me meto aquí, podré causar un fallo en los servos del GPS. La entidad decide meter ese humo dentro del GPS, causando que el Chip explote Mettaton nota lo del chip, pero no sabe que éste está roto La entidad desaparece al instante Mettaton: ¡Agh! Frisk: (Preocupada) ¿Pasa algo, Mettaton? Mettaton: No sé, pero… Mettaton se preocupa Mettaton: He sentido como si me electrocutase. El rostro de Undyne y Flowey se muestra curioso y extrañado a la vez Flowey: No puede pasarte eso de repente sin que tenga una explicación lógica. Alphys: ¿Tal vez no aguantes las temperaturas? Megatron de repente ataca por detrás, golpeando a Mettaton, quien responde levantándose y activando su sierra mecánica Sans: (observando a Megatron) Vaya, vaya. Sans: (Burlón) El niño malo no ha recibido sus juguetes, ¿Verdad? Megatron: (Respondiendo a la burla) Parece que el esqueleto sí que tiene los huesos necesarios para hablarme. Sans: (Respondiendo) Mira, chaval. Si no quieres pasarlo mal, te aseguro que existe una salida de Hotland. Lo que pasa es que te la tendríamos que enseñar… A Sans se le enciende el ojo izquierdo, volviendo su pupila azul y dejando una pequeña llamarada salir de éste Sans: (Serio) A base de patadas. Mettaton: mira, cariño, Megatron. No te lo aconsejamos, así que si quieres tomar la salida normal, es nuestra opción recomendada. Megatron se ríe Megatron: (Riendo cínicamente) No soy el debilucho enclenque de la última vez, así que OS sugeriría que fueseis vosotros lo que tomasen la salida por mí. Undyne, Frisk, Alphys y Flowey echan a correr Megatron los ve Megatron: (Decidido) ¡Ah, no! ¡De aquí nadie moverá un pie de su sitio! Megatron intenta perseguir a toda velocidad a la parte del grupo que salió corriendo Sans bloquea a Megatron justo a tiempo y contraataca con un puñetazo en el rostro del poderoso Ankylosaurus Megatron: (mientras se ríe) ¡No puedes hacer nada contra mí! ¡Ni siquiera haces daño! Sans: (Burlón) Eso no era mi poder. Eso era solo una caricia, pero veo que tienes una piel más áspera de lo que parece. No quería dejarte sin ella por ser tan bruto, ¿Sabes? Megatron: (Se enfurece) ¡AGH, suficientes burlas! ¡Quiero una batalla de verdad, y no la sarta de chorradas que sueltas! Sans levanta a Megatron y lo estampa contra el suelo de forma violenta, repetidas veces Mientras tanto, El resto del grupo está corriendo hacia el NÚCLEO Alphys: (Nerviosa) ¡Creo que puedo ver la entrada desde aquí! Frisk saca su móvil y Alphys el suyo. Frisk: ¡Flowey, pilla mi móvil! Frisk le lanza el Móvil a Flowey, quien lo agarra Flowey se dirige a la entrada, pero por desgracia, el suelo es de metal Flowey: (Molesto) ¡AGH, mierda! Flowey se saca de la tierra y se pone encima de Alphys Flowey: ¡Alphys, nuevo plan! Flowey le lanza el móvil a Frisk Flowey: Vamos los dos y le decimos a Frisk el camino. Undyne se adelanta por la adrenalina del momento y rompe una puerta metálica Se ve a Undyne tumbada agonizando Al instante se levanta Undyne: (A Alphys) ¡Oye, mira esto! Alphys: ¿Qué? Alphys entra a esa sala, y ve que hay interruptores que tienen una funcionalidad Alphys: (fijándose) Creo que hay otra forma de pasar. Alphys: (Aliviada) Y yo que creía que sin mapa aquí no podía… Se ve al grupo completo corriendo, y solo hay luces y no hay ningún bloqueo ni obstáculo Unos Madjicks saltan Frisk: ¡Ahora no tenemos tiempo para Madjicks! Frisk salta por encima y esquiva a los Madjicks Los demás se saltan a los Madjicks también Se da un salto en el tiempo, y Megatron, Sans y Mettaton siguen combatiendo Megatron se harta de Sans Megatron: (Harto) ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡O te apartas, o te aparto yo a Os-(censura)! Sans: (Burlón) No necesito moverme, porque contigo la gente sí que se entretiene, ¿Sabes? Mettaton aprovecha y decide cortar a Megatron con un cuchillo por detrás, cosa que consigue Megatron se harta y corre hacia el NÚCLEO, a lo que Sans y Mettaton responde persiguiéndole Mettaton intenta disparar a Megatron para hacer que se caiga y se detenga, pero no le da Mettaton: (Impotente) ¡Maldición! Todos corren más rápido Mientras tanto, los que estaban en el NÚCLEO, llegan a un ascensor Se suben a él https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAmsdUoyiZg suena El ascensor toca la canción de “The Sailor's Hornpipe” Frisk: (Extrañada) ¡¿Esa no es la canción que tiene Sans para presentarse?! Flowey: (Recordando) Frisk, ¿Te acuerdas de cuando lo conocimos? Frisk: Fue un día grande aquél. El ascensor hace su característico sonido de llegada https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAmsdUoyiZg Deja de sonar Todos salen del ascensor y ven una plataforma enorme y unas paredes Undyne: (Dudando) ¿Qué pasaría si nos subiéramos a la plataforma? Frisk: Ante la duda… Flowey: (Decidido) ¡Subamos! Alphys: Pero hacedlo a la vez, por si acaso. Que puede pasar cualquier cosa. Todos se suben a la plataforma Flowey: Pues no ha pasado’ nada. La plataforma de repente empieza a subir a una velocidad increíble Undyne: (Alucinando) ¡Maaadre míiiiaaaa! Todos gritan mientras la plataforma sube a un ritmo extremadamente rápido De repente, la plataforma frena en seco, y se ve a todos agachados cubriéndose la cabeza Alphys: (abriendo los ojos) Creo que ya está. Undyne: ¡Mirad, otro ascensor! Se enfoca a un ascensor Se cambia la escena, y se ve a Kyle siendo llevado a una ambulancia, y a Muffet llorando desconsoladamente Muffet se sube a la ambulancia Muffet: (Llorando) ¡Kyle, si me quieres, por favor, despierta! Muffet continúa llorando Muffet solloza mientras abraza a su hijo Se da un pequeño salto en el tiempo y se ve a los cuatro del grupo en la entrada al castillo Frisk: Así que este es el castillo… Flowey: Sí… y el contenedor de las almas debe seguir en su sitio. Flowey baja unas escaleras, sacando un contenedor con las almas humanas Undyne: Ahora solo es cuestión de que esas almas sean absorbidas por nosotros. Frisk: (Recobrando las esperanzas) ¡Ahora sí que tenemos posibilidades! La escena cambia, y Megatron está avanzando en el NÚCLEO, hasta que la entidad se planta delante de todos los presentes Entidad: Megatron… Megatron se detiene Megatron: ¿Qué sucede ahora? Entidad: Están dentro del castillo. Voy a tener que empezar a destruir la zona. ¡Evacúa a Hotland, rápido! Megatron: Si acaso sobreviven, les daremos una muerte muy dura… Entidad: ¿A qué esperas? Sans saca el móvil ''' '''Sans llama a Frisk Sans: ¿Frisk? ¡Salid cagando leches, que he visto a esa entidad y quiere destruir todo el castillo! Entidad: (A Sans) ¡Estúpido metido! Puedo matarte el primero, ¿te apetece? Megatron: Déjalo, entidad. Ya me encargaré yo de esto. Para ti este sujeto es un grano de arena en una montaña. Entidad: ¿Seguro? Porque mira que ha aguantado. Megatron: (Disculpándose) Pero es que me apetecía combatir fuertemente. Aunque ahora no me queda otra que eliminarle de una vez. Se cambia el escenario, viéndose a Frisk probar a absorber las almas No sale efecto visible en la humana. Flowey: (Extrañado) ¡¿Pero por qué no funciona?! La esencia de las almas vuelve otra vez a éstas Flowey: Voy a probar yo. Flowey absorbe las 7 almas del contenedor De repente, Flowey empieza a verse como un destello blanco, que parpadea y cambia de aspecto y tamaño Deja de ser blanco. Ahora tiene un tamaño enorme, de más de 10 metros, que posee 8 pétalos en forma de tijeras encima de su cara, la cual ahora era un monitor en el que la pantalla era el rostro de Flowey. Poseía 6 pétalos metálicos, con marcas de fuego en el monitor. Además, posee unos brazos y aureola metálicas, con espinas. Flowey: A partir de ahora, no soy el Flowey que todos conocen. Flowey: Soy… Se enfoca dramáticamente al rostro de Flowey, que está serio '''https://youtu.be/ZvLCax9c2Hg?t=30s empieza a sonar Flowey: ¡Zeta Flowey! Z.Flowey: ¡Creo que con estos poderes vamos a arrancarles la cara a esos! Frisk: ¡Flowey, que Sans dice que salgamos, que la entidad va a cargarse el castillo! '''El castillo empieza a derrumbarse Z.Flowey: (Preocupado) ¡Oh, oh! Todos los que estaban dentro salen corriendo afuera, para evitar ser aplastados La entidad se aparece, y bloquea el ascensor mediante un error que ocasiona Entidad: (Burlona) ¡Muajajaja! ¡Ahora sí que estáis ATRAPADOS! LA entidad se enfoca cada vez más cerca Entidad: De… Entidad: Por… Entidad: ¡Vida! Frisk se asoma al borde del camino, viendo que mucho más abajo se puede llegar a Hotland Frisk: ¡Chicos! He tenido una idea un pelín arriesgada. ' Las paredes de donde se encontraban también se derrumban' Z.Flowey agarra con las manos los trozos que se derrumban de la pared, y acto seguido se los tira abrumadoramente rápido a la entidad La entidad recibe un par de golpes antes de esconderse Entidad: (Frustrada) ¡Agh! ¡No podéis hacer eso! Entidad: (Sonriendo psicóticamente) ¡YO me tengo que encargar de sacaros las tripas! Frisk guarda la partida por si acaso Mientras tanto, Sans, Mettaton y Megatron están volviendo a Hotland, mientras se intercambian ataques mutuamente, a pesar de que Sans los bloquea Megatron: (visiblemente impaciente) ¡¿Quieres morir de una vez?! Sans: Después de usted, caballero Sans aprovecha para darle un puñetazo muy fuerte en la cara a Megatron Megatron sangra por la nariz y un ojo Megatron: (Desquiciado) ¡No pienso perder contra ti, saco de huesos! Sans se ríe con pena Sans: Qué optimista eres, chiquillo. Mientras, Z.Flowey ha bajado a Hotland y se prepara para agarrar a todos cuando salten La entidad aprovecha para matar a Frisk una vez, atravesándole el abdomen, de forma similar a Megatron, pero más agresiva y violenta Frisk cae muerta hacia Zeta Flowey Sin embargo, Frisk sigue luchando y revive arriba del todo, dándole una patada en la cabeza en la entidad y tirándose Frisk: (mientras le saca el dedo a la entidad) ¡Disfrútalo todo! Frisk aterriza sobre la mano de Zeta Flowey y los demás héroes se tiran también Al ser soltados, se ve que están en Hotland La entidad solo se limita a poner sus ojos en señal de puro odio Ésta decide bajar también mientras gruñe de rabia Frisk: Bueno, pues ahora solo es cuestión de que aparezca y listo Undyne: ¡Un momento! ¡No veo a Sans! Alphys: (Señalando algo) ¡Mirad esto! Alphys señalaba a Sans y Mettaton luchando contra Megatron. Todos iban muy igualados Éstos se estaban acercando a donde estaba el resto Voz de la entidad: (Furiosa) ¡Ya no va a haber más errores! Megatron: ¿Entidad? La entidad aparece, con un rostro de odio puro Entidad: ¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! La entidad Chasquea sus dedos y hace que el lugar vaya siendo consumido poco a poco Entidad: ¿Ultimas palabras antes de morir? Z.Flowey: “Estás muerta, niñata” Z.Flowey golpea con una fuerza descomunal a la entidad, haciendo que ésta caiga al suelo y parezca más humana Entidad: (Con voz psicótica) ¡Ese ha sido el peor error que puedas cometer! Sale un texto que dice: “Fin de la retrospección” La entidad golpea agresivamente a Z.Flowey en la pantalla, causándole una pequeña grieta Z.Flowey de repente extiende sus brazos y hace que salgan aún más espinas mientras lanza llamaradas de fuego a la entidad La entidad no puede frenarlo todo, por lo que se teletransporta más abajo Entidad: (pensando) La práctica hace al maestro La entidad se acerca a Megatron, y le susurra un plan Megatron: (A gusto con el plan) ¡Me gusta el plan! La entidad cambia de objetivo, quien ahora es Sans La entidad le lanza varios ataques rápidamente a Sans, pero éste los logra bloquear, aunque con dificultad https://youtu.be/ZvLCax9c2Hg?t=30s Deja de sonar Sans: (En serio) ¡Es hora de que pruebes una dosis de tu medici-! Antes de poder terminar, Sans es apuñalado por Megatron, y el esqueleto cae de rodillas mientras tose un líquido azul Frisk: (Aterrada) ¡Sans! Z.Flowey observa lo que sucede Z.Flowey: (Furioso) ¡Será malnacida! La entidad aprovecha la distracción de Z.Flowey, para cortarle los brazos, haciendo que éste se vuelva blanco otra vez y vuelva a ser una flor Flowey empieza a llorar Flowey: (Sollozando) Se acabó. Se enfoca a Frisk, quien también está sollozando Megatron: (Enloquecido) ¡Por fin, lágrimas de humana! ¡Retuércete en tu sufrimiento, asqueroso ser! Frisk deja de sollozar, y su rostro se oculta bajo una gran sombra tétrica Megatron: ¡Oh, mira! Una batalla de verdad. Frisk toma las almas humanas que quedaron donde está Flowey Undyne: ¿Frisk? Alphys: (Animando a Frisk) ¡Vamos, Frisk! ¡Tú puedes con ese vil demonio! Sans logra mantenerse estable aún habiendo sido apuñalado Sans: (Con ligeros problemas) Frisk, yo se que tú eres la elegida para destrozar a ese horrible ser. Somos como hermanos, y lo hermanos están ahí siempre, hasta el final. Sans se levanta, con una mano donde la herida Sans: (Con menos problemas) ¡Por eso te digo! ¡Que creo de verdad en ti! ¡Tú nos liberarás a todos de esta pesadilla! Undyne: (Animando) ¡Tu valentía al enfrentarte a mi es justo lo que tienes que recordar! ¡Pártele la cara, compañera! Frisk sonríe mientras un par de lágrimas de emoción le caen hasta la mejilla Prometo que no os defraudaré… '''Familia'…'' Frisk en ese momento absorbe las almas humanas, y empieza a observar que el aura de la entidad empieza a bajar de intensidad Frisk: (Burlona) ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Mira quién ha empezado a apagarse! Entidad: (Pensando) ¡¿Qué diablos me sucede ahora?! Alphys: ¡Claro, ahora lo entiendo! Flowey: Al parecer, la energía de las almas está contrarrestando a la entidad, haciendo un balance de fuerzas. Frisk se dispone a golpear a la entidad, quien casi no tiene aura ya Frisk: ¿Pasa algo? ¡¿Entidad?! Frisk golpea a la entidad, quien siente verdadero daño Entidad: (Furiosa pero a la vez asustada) ¡¿C-Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Acaso quieres acelerar tu muerte?! Frisk: En todo caso, la única muerte acelerada sería la tuya. Frisk: (Haciendo referencia a Mettaton) Cariño. Frisk vuelve a golpear a la entidad, y cada vez le da golpes más consecutivos y rápidos La entidad se queja del dolor, y Frisk le da una patada meteórica que estampa su cabeza contra el suelo La entidad se levanta, y para ese momento, ya dejó de tener aura, solo contorno y color La entidad se dirige con menos fuerzas hacia los amigos de Frisk, quien vuelve a Estamparle la cabeza antes de que los toque Frisk: Dime, entidad. Frisk: ¿Alguna vez has pensado si el bien triunfaba sobre el mal? Entidad: (Suspira) No me queda otra alternativa, pero creo que voy a tener que usarlo. La entidad empieza a hincharse, como si fuese a explotar. Entidad: ¡Si voy a morir, que sea peleando! La entidad intenta meter energía dentro del alma de Frisk, pero no puede Entidad: (Asustada) ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no era parte del plan! La entidad se aferra a Frisk Frisk: (Molesta) ¡Suéltame, engendro'!' La entidad está a punto de explotar Entidad: Ahora que vamos a morir los dos… buen combate'. ' La entidad se queda tranquila y explota Tras esa explosión, se ve a Frisk mareada, quien vomita Flowey: (Asqueado) ¡Puag, vómito! Undyne: (Eufórica) ¡Por fin acabamos con esa entidad de una vez por todas! Mettaton lo celebra poniendo música Voz de Megatron: ¡ESTO no ha acabado! Se muestra a Megatron, que ha vuelto a su aspecto original, furioso y respirando agitadamente Megatron: (Furioso) Bastardos, MALNACIDOS. ¡Asquerosos, desgraciados! Megatron: (Furioso) ¡Puede que la entidad muriese, pero yo no! ¡Y me aseguraré de cortar todas y cada una de vuestras miserables cabezas! Megatron: (Furioso) ¡Sufrid, miserables! Megatron corre enfurecido con su espada en la mano, pero tropieza con una piedra, su espada se queda clavada, y es propulsado afuera de la plataforma Megatron cae a la lava que había Megatron: (Mientras se va quemando) ¡Os juro por lo que más queráis, que volveréis a oír de mí! ¡¿Queda claro?! Megatron se derrite completamente y queda sumergido en la lava Se muestra a todos los demás personajes en estado de Shock, con una cara de terror auténtico Y así fue como acabó la pelea, pero… algo que no me preparé para asimilar fue lo que venía a continuación… Sans: (Recuperado) ¡Bueno, ya estoy curado del todo! El móvil de Frisk suena justo en ese momento Ve que pone “Kyle”, así que contesta Frisk: ¡Hola, Kyle! Voz de Muffet: Hola, pequeña. Me temo que tengo que darte una noticia triste. Frisk: (Preocupada) ¿Cuál? Voz de Muffet: (Entre sollozos) ¡Kyle ha sido hospitalizado y está en coma! Frisk: (Sollozando) ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Voz de Muffet: (Triste) Me temo que es cierto, pequeña. ¿Quieres ir a verle? Frisk: (En Shock) Vale, ahí estaré. Flowey: ¿Qué sucede, Frisk? Mettaton: Te veo pálida. Frisk: (En Shock) Kyle está en el hospital. Está en coma. Frisk corre hacia el hospital de Hotland, llorando por el camino Los demás corren también, para acompañar a Frisk Se cambia la escena, viéndose a todos en el hospital El doctor aparece Doctor: Ya pueden pasar. Todos, invadidos por la tristeza, especialmente Frisk, pasan adentro de la puerta donde está Kyle Muffet: (Triste) Hola, chicos. Muchísimas gracias por haber venido. Los demás: No hay de qué. Frisk: Chicos, podría hablar con Kyle un minuto? El resto: De acuerdo. Frisk se acerca a Kyle Frisk: (Emotiva) Kyle. ¿Te acuerdas de esos momentos tan divertidos en clase? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo sacaban de quicio a la maestra los mismos 3 de siempre? Frisk: (Intentando no llorar) ¿Recuerdas también el tiempo que pasamos juntos? Te protegí porque siempre odiaba que se metiesen con los débiles. Y entonces nos fuimos conociendo… Frisk: (Llorando) Llegaste a ser un gran amigo, a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Si tan solo… Frisk se echa a llorar más Frisk: (Llorando más que antes) ¡Si tan solo pudiéramos volver a esos días, Kyle! Flowey y Undyne se emocionan y dejan caer unas lágrimas Frisk llora mientras tiene su cabeza al lado de Kyle Frisk: Por favor… ¡Vuelve! De repente, el pecho de Frisk comienza a brillar, viéndose que aún llevaba las almas dentro Kyle comienza a abrir los ojos poco a poco Kyle: (Recién despierto) ¿Qué sucedió? Muffet: (Alegre por ver a su hijo bien) ¡Hijo, estás vivo! Kyle: Recuerdo que un bicho negro me habló, me consideró basura, y nada más hasta ahora. Frisk: “Bicho negro”… ¿tenía forma de entidad? Kyle: Sí. Frisk: Ya la erradiqué para siempre. No volverá a molestar a nadie más. Entonces, el mejor final posible fue el que tuvimos nosotros. En cuanto al rey, lo encontramos en el sótano del castillo, amordazado. Entonces nos habló de una barrera que mantenía a los monstruos presos, y que se necesitaba el poder de 8 almas para destruirla. Me acepté a ello, y efectivamente, con ese poder, fue totalmente destruida. En cuanto a Toriel, gracias a Asgore, que conocía la entrada a las ruinas, la ofrecimos que viviese con todos nosotros en la superficie… Se ve a todos en la casa de Toriel Toriel: (Emocionada) ¡Pues claro que sí, mi niña! ¡Claro que iré con estos buenazos y… mi ex! Así que el rey dio un aviso de que la barrera fue destruida, y absolutamente todos emigraron, e incluso los empresarios trasladaron sus negocios arriba. Papyrus estaba emocionado porque por fin iba a ver el sol. Se ve a Papyrus con los demás Papyrus: (Emocionado) ¡Ay dios mío, que voy a poder ver el sol al fin! ¡Qué nervios! Pero no todo se acaba aquí. En la superficie también habrá problemas, posibles retrasados y sobre todo, una minoría racista. Dios, como odio eso último. Se ve a todos saliendo a una puerta que solo se ve como un destello blanco Ahora, se ve que todos están en el monte Ebott, contemplando el paisaje Sans: Bueno, Frisk. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Seguimos dando caña juntos? Frisk: (Riendo) ¡Por supuesto! Ambos hacen una batalla de dedos Papyrus: (Asombrado) Vaya… el sol es muy pequeño. Frisk: No, Papyrus. Es que está tan alto que parece pequeño, pero en realidad es gigante y estar a 3000 metros de él de desintegraría por completo. Papyrus: (Asustado) Ya no me gusta tanto el sol. Y bueno, bajamos del monte y comenzamos una vida nueva. Aunque había gente que no estaba contenta Se ve a Frisk hablando en frente de una multitud furiosa Frisk: ¡Y da igual si somos negros, chinos, Gays, hexágonos, monstruos o la trompa de Shinnosuke Nohara! Seguimos siendo personas. Somos seres vivos, puñetas. Frisk: Por favor. Si de verdad queréis demostrar que la sociedad no está perdida, perdonad. Porque ellos también se dispusieron a perdonaros. Una niña con una camisa blanca, pelo marrón con coletas que tienen un pin de una mariquita en cada coleta y con una faldita azul se acerca a Frisk y le enseña un libro de autógrafos y le da un bolígrafo Frisk le da su autógrafo Pero hay algo que todavía no ha cambiado… La escena se muestra en un fondo negro, donde un alma negra de monstruo con contorno blanco se mueve por el mapa Voz: Oye mi voz, joven… Alma: ¡Tengo nombre! La voz era masculina y profunda Voz: Cierto. Megatron. Megatron: ¿Cómo puñetas sabes mi nombre? Voz: Megatron… YO. Soy tu padre. Megatron: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Qué?! Voz: Es broma. Pero lo cierto es que sí que soy muy poderoso y conozco todo sobre ti. Voz: Verás. Yo estoy atrapado aquí de por vida, pero tú puedes regresar… si dejas que modifique tu alma. Megatron: Suena arriesgado. Voz: ¿Hiciste una trato con una entidad potencialmente destructiva y no lo vas a hacer con una voz que solo tiene poder en este espacio? Megatron: Pos es verdad. ¡Adelante! ¡Mejóreme, señor! El alma de Megatron de repente se vuelve marrón Voz: Ahora, puedes regresar de la muerte cada vez que te maten o mueras. Megatron: ¡Ahora volvamos al subsuelo! ¡Que hay mucho que hacer! ''-Fin del episodio, y fin de temporada.'' ''-Gracias por seguirnos durante este breve periodo de tiempo. La temporada 2 empezará dentro de poco. ¡Esperamos que os guste!'' Curiosidades, referencias, encuestas y comentarios del autor Encuestas ¿Qué os ha parecido esta temporada de Battletale? Feliz campando por el bosque deseando ver más (Sobresaliente alto) feliz con Hype (Notable-sobresaliente bajo) Seems good (Bien) It's ok (Suficiente) Necesita bastante mejora (Insuficiente (3-4)) K puñetas es esto. (Insuficiente (1-2)) BLEACH (Suspenso extremo 100% real (0)) ¿Qué episodio os ha gustado más? En cuanto a trama y desarrollo El 1 s pego si decís este (?) El 2 El 3 El 4 El 5 El 6 El 7 (este) El corto de Meth and Phetamine (??) ¿Qué personaje con un rol antagónico te gustó más? Flowey (Primer episodio) Undyne (Debut) Mettaton (primeros 2 episodios) Megatron Entidad Meth y Phetamine (???) okno (no voteis este) Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comedias dramáticas Categoría:Acción Categoría:Historias Categoría:Episodios de Battletale